The Rose Diaries
by kikila
Summary: Rose Weasley has a lot on her plate. With her crazy, matchmaking cousin Lily constantly on her case, an extremely overprotective and large family, and a tendency to be completely klutzy, can this piano prodigy ever just be normal? NOW WITH REVISED ENDING as of 12/26/13
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Refurbishing the first few chapters, though not really rewriting. I'm just fixing a few kinks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this. Nope, not any of it. And I never will, so this is the last disclaimer.**

**Also-I know that this is filled with Americanisms. I'm not British, though I occasionally use a British spelling or two by accident. (I picked it up from my Yiayia, who learned BE when she first learned English and has a lovely British accent herself) So some things might be slip ups. Others are intentional, because my Rose is fond of watching American television, as sort of a rebellion. She'll mention some shows, (not necessarily shows I like or have ever even seen) though not until later chapters. She also surfs the web, and discovers things there. Some Americanisms are even things that I would never, ever say, but she does, because as I said, she saw it on TV. For example, "Impatient, much?" I would never say that, it's not grammatically correct, but Rose does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, August 31 2021, Morning<strong>

Dear Diary-

Dear Journal

Dear

Okay. Let's cut to the chase. I am not a "diary"-keeping girl. No bloody way. I am a piano-playing borderline genius with a penchant for looking sweet but tasting spicy. (That's a metaphor. Get it? I've got a temper, so pay attention) But, Mum says I need an "outlet", and since obviously I'm not talking to her or Dad. (eewww, imagine asking _Dad_ about Doing It. He'd totally think I was saying I want to do it, or have done it, and he'd murder my boyfriend. Not that I have one. But if I did.) And talking to Mum about guys? She married Dad. That should explain it all, really. So instead, you get to hear about all of my teenage angst. (Not that I'm angsty. Most of the time.) Yay for you, diary-thingy. (As you have probably noticed, I have a parenthesis overuse problem. Get used to it. )

**Monday, August 31 2021, Afternoon**

I forgot. Let me introduce myself.

I'm Rose Elizabeth Weasley, age fourteen and just starting my fourth year. My parents are named Ron and Hermione. Weasley. You probably guessed that already. But it's not about _them,_ anyway. Really! Usually, in my life people bug me about them, especially random fans who want their autograph. Therefore, I have decided that it's all about me here, people. This is my _zone_.

This is my diary, not an autograph book for creepy- wait. You are a bound sheaf of paper. You can't ask for autographs. I love you, diary- thingy. Speaking of love, let's chat about things I hate! (You must be wondering "what is wrong with this girl?" I ask that question every day, my friend.)

Things I Hate: My annoying little brother who's pure evil. His name is Hugo. He is extremely- wait. Why am I wasting space on people I don't even like? Why do I have a hate list? Why don't I talk about people I do like? Like sane people? And things I like. I like school (Sort of. Mostly the Muggle Culture Room, because they have a Steinway Concert Grand), and tomorrow I'm going back to it. I like piano, especially Chopin. I play Chopin when I'm happy, Mozart when I'm bored, I play Wagner when I want to be dramatic and I play Beethoven when I feel a freakish mix between angsty and dramatic, but mostly angsty. I like Carrie, my best friend since first year, and I'll see her again tomorrow. I like Al, my semi-irritating cousin, (we are friends, he's just really annoying sometimes. Boys are that way.) who I'll be seeing-tonight, since the Potter branch of the Weasleys is coming over for dinner. That will also include Lily, my sweet, devilish and delusional little cousin. She's twelve. Twelve year old girls are obsessed with boys. I should know. Carrie was like that.

Happily, I skipped that horrifying stage of development. Besides. I'm not pretty enough to get a boy to like me. I have- off topic, off topic. I don't want to scare you with tales of my poofy red hair and numerous freckles . We were talking about Lily. Well, anyway, Lily thinks I'm really pretty (?) and is forever trying to hook me up with James's stupid sixth year friends. Or Al's friends, but not really because they're in my year and I know them already. That is why Lily is a complete and utter loon. Hugo sometimes helps her, but not because he's nice. Because he's an evil git, that's why. And Carrie and Al and even Louise (my other friend) think that they're being cute!

Why doesn't Carrie try blind dating a pimply fifth year in the same pub that **her father** is at? (It was the Hogs Head. I insisted on going there, to avoid people I know, but Dad ended up there. (?) He wanted to say hi to the decrepitly old barman, a bloke named "Aberforth") Dad nearly murdered the boy (Some random friend of James's named Tyler (He did have pimples, but he was sort of hot in a Quidditch-y way.)) and I had to invent some weird story about James being-stupid Mum. She wants me set the effing table. Like Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny care whether or not the table is set. Bloody sodding HELL.

**Monday, August 31 2021, Late at night**

Dinner was decent. Aunt Ginny brought some "homemade" *cough* store bought *cough* puddings to compliment Mum's "oven roasted" *cough*zapped with a wand*cough* ham. Lily kept trying to tell me about James's "hot" friends. (snort snort) James, Hugo and Al nearly died laughing. I'm considering telling Lily that my door swings _the other way_, if you get what I mean... No. Wait. Maybe she'll try to set me up with _her_ friends. That is disgusting. And possibly illegal. I really wish I was an only cousin sometimes.

**Tuesday, September 1****st**** 2018, on the train in the lavatory**

I've just escaped them! Those girls are so creepy, they could be in a horrour movie. These silly girls, maybe second years, just started swarming me, out of the blue. Apparently they're members of the "James Fans Association", some weird little club devoted to my egotistical cousin. (Maybe he paid them?) They wanted me to somehow nick his underwear, or even his socks. I think they were going to devote a shrine to him in their psycho meeting space somewhere. Basically, I told them I was supposed to go to Prefect duty, and hid in this lavatory. I'm not even a fifth year, which just shows the IQ level of these maniacs.

So, now that that's been covered, I have to tell you what happened before I was ambushed by brainless fangirls. So. I was on the platform, chatting to Carrie, when suddenly her eyes grew wide and she giggled.

"Guess what?" she said.

"What?" I said, to humour her.

"Scorpius Malfoy was totally just checking you out!" I laughed. Malfoy was surprisingly, a Ravenclaw. Not Slytherin, not a loser, but not really a social person. He was in the library a lot. Like me. But I spend more time in the Muggle culture room, practicing the piano. He's sort of cute, but as I've already said, I'm not interested in dating right now. (or ever. Someday I'll be a cat lady like Mrs. Figg, I swear I'm so ridiculous-looking. If only I had a freckle zapper.)

"Carrie. Don't you understand? G-U-Y-S D-O-N-'T L-I-K-E M-E!"

(Well. They do. Some boys (boring, stupid or useless ones) like freckle-faced red-headed blue-eyed piano addicted teenage girls. Until they meet said girl's dad. Then they run away, fearing for their lives.) Carrie giggled in her stupid girly way and walked off, probably to meet Louise or say goodbye to her mum or whatever.

I boarded the train, got a pumpkin juice from the dispenser and walked off to meet Carrie and Louise and- Lily? They were sitting in our usual compartment, near the back. (So Carrie can sashay by the hot boys in the carriages before us on her way down the aisle) The trio was laughing and when they saw me, Lily said, "You should ask him to Hogsmeade! I can't wait until next year when I'm allowed to go." I ran out of the compartment screaming, where I was subsequently attacked by the fangirls.

Sitting on this bland, unisex toilet, I have realized something. I am very stressed out. Very, very, stressed out. What is Lily doing? Why are my friends conspiring against me? Why haven't wizards invented television? (Okay. That was irrelevant, but seriously. Magical programmes on the telly? All of the teenage witches I know would adore it. Why hasn't some weird Experimental Charms bloke invented that already?)I need a piano. I need some Beethoven. (My dramatic angst music, remember? If you're going to be my outlet, you should remember that information.) Wait-I'll be right back.

**Tuesday, September 1****st**** 2021, even later a different, GIRLS ONLY lavatory**

I was in the lavatory, playing the little sink dashboard like a piano. I was playing Beethoven's 3rd symphony (My go to angsty-drama song, ever since I memorized it in second year.) I looked really ridiculous, and I was shaking my head around all over the place quite stupidly. Then the door opened. It was a boy. (It was a unisex lavatory.) A cute, bewildered looking boy, staring at me, the weirdo playing a sink dashboard. Like a piano. I closed my eyes, so I couldn't see the boy." Are you okay?" he asked me. I dashed away, down the corridor. His voice was familiar. Who was it?

**Tuesday, September 1****st**** 2018, later in the same lavatory**

I know who it was. It was Scorpius Malfoy. Oh [expletive]!

Oh, look. The train is stopping. We must be in Hogsmeade Station.

Wish me luck, diary-thingy. From the looks of this year, I'm going to need it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review ;-)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wednesday, September 2****nd****, 2021 Lunch in the Great Hall**

Today has been a good day. A thoroughly wonderful, arse-slapping, jolly good day. Now, I am not a narcissist. I'll leave that role to my prat of a cousin, James, who at this minute is flirting heavily with Louise across the table. But my audition was, frankly, fabulous! I nailed my piece, which was {a bit of} the Liebestod, the part where Isolde dies, and Professor Leiman, who's American and went to Julliard, loved it and said "Wow, Rose, you've gotten better this summer". So now I have a for sure spot on the Hogwarts Musical Society, which is basically everyone at Hogwarts with a musical talent. Most of them are singers, and a few play violas. There's one guitarist, too. I was on last year, but of course, places are never _guaranteed. _There could be a crop of amazingly talented first years coming in. Carrie is sitting next to me, wait, Carrie, what are you do-

_HAHAHA It's me, the wonderfully enigmatic Caroline Schummel. Let's see what Rosie's been writing…. Hey! What the bloody he-_

**I am far too cool to be writing in my lame cousin's book. But it's fun to aggravate little girlies like Rosie... She's trying to steal this ickle bookie back from me, but I shall never relinquish it! She will soon face defeat!**

Looks like it was James who truly faced defeat there. My family is utterly annoying, but no one, and I mean no one can beat the sheer irritating-ness of James Sirius Potter. I've known him since he was like a year old, and he never really matured past that age. But even though him and Louis and basically every male I'm related to (even annoying, midgety Hugo) call me "The Nerdling" (Mum is "Aunt Nerd" but not to her face), they still attack every boy who even dares get near me unless they asked him to ask me out. (And all the boys they pick are creeps)

I have to go now-Lunch period is almost ending, and I've got potions. With the Ravenclaws. (Now, they're the real nerdlings.)

**Wednesday, September 2****nd****, 2021 The Muggle Culture Room, THE BEST PLACE ON EARTH**

I am under the Steinway, lying on my belly. This is the most beautiful place and position on Earth. The air smells lovely, like piano wood and the lacquer on the keys. I need to calm down.

You know how earlier, I said that today was fabulous, wonderful day?

Well. I lied. Today sucks. I life sucks! I feel like shriveling up in a small ball and/or moving to the planet Neptune.

Here is why:

During Potions, all was well and jolly until Professor Alexanders decided to have opposite sexes pair up as partners, to do a free choice "assessment". (I hate it when teachers do that. What happens is the smart people do a good, sensible potion, and the bad people try to make Amortentia or Firewhiskey and their cauldron explodes all over the good people! (yes, it has happened) I would have just gone with Al, but some Ravenclaw {expletive} swooped in and started flirting creepily with him. So as fate would have it, I was paired with none other than Mr. Scorpius Malfoy. (So not good!)

As soon as he reached my station, the tips of my ears turned bright red. (THANK YOU FOR ADDING THAT TO THE GENE POOL, DAD!)

"So," he said, "What potion do you think we should make?"

I gave the intelligent reply of "Errm…"

"Wit-Sharpening Potion?" he asked

"Sure." I replied, grateful not to have to think too much about it.

The two of us worked in relative silence, with me blushing madly and him sneaking peeks at me while he thought I wasn't looking. But, unlike Carrie thought, they were totally "isn't she mad" looks, not "oooo she's dishy" looks. Then the unthinkable happened.

Malfoy was walking back to our cauldron from the storage closet, carrying an armful of ginger roots. Danny Logan, Ravenclaw, was also carrying ginger root. I was leaning over our cauldron, checking the steam level and the color and all that crap. Then Malfoy and Logan collided right in front of me, and all hell broke lose.

The cauldron, full of thin, bluish liquid, splashed all over my entire white blouse.

I was not wearing a bra.

And everybody saw.

Now you must be thinking- "This is a fourteen year old girl who has a B cup, and she's not wearing a bra?

But sometimes I don't really need one, and if I mostly keep my robe buttoned, it's not noticeable. But for some reason, my robe wasn't buttoned. My top was transparent, and at least one person was whooping. (Until Al gave him his super laser "stay away from my cousin or I will rearrange your face" glare).

"What is going on here?" Professor Alexanders moved towards the scene of my eternal embarrassment. (Thank God Professor Alexanders is a girl!)

The moment she saw me, she excused me from the rest of class, which, since it was double and I had a free period after, gave me the rest of the afternoon to recover from my shame.

I raced all the way to Gryffindor Tower and threw on a black tee shirt and the most padded, hardest to see through bra I could find. Then I stole the Invisibility Cloak from Lily, who nicked it off Al, who nicked it off James, who nicked it off Uncle Harry just before term started. (Uncle Harry always reclaims it by October). Under the protection of the cloak, I came here, to the MCR, to see my sweet piano. I played so many Beethoven ètudes that I can't even count them all. Now I'm here, angsting away in my "emotional outlet". I swore this day would never-Ugh! What the hell is that noise? It's like someone saying;

"Is anyone there?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Now that you've read, would you care to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**From now on, there'll be a slew of short chapters. Believe me, it works better this way.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, September 2<strong>**nd****, 2021, LATE AT NIGHT IN MY DORMITORY**

I'm so sorry we were so rudely interrupted, Diary. When MALFOY came in the room, I had to shove you in my trousers. It looked like I had a square bum. Not that I normally have a particularly round bum, or anything.

"Hello? Hello?" the voice said again.

I peeked out from underneath the piano to see who was talking. And I nearly passed out when I saw who it was. Scorpius Malfoy! (Honestly! It's like he's stalking me or something.)

"Is there anyone in he- Oh. Hi, Weasley." Malfoy walked up to the piano and looked under at me. His pale face wasn't flushed at all. In fact, it was paler than ever, unlike me. I could feel the tips of my ears turning a bright, tomato red.

"What are you doing under the piano?" he asked, his brows furrowing, "and why is there a book in your trousers?"

I replied with the incredibly clever answer of "ermm…"

"She's method acting. For a play. It's Muggle, so you probably wouldn't have heard of it." Carrie smoothly stepped in between Malfoy and the piano, giving me an 'act normal, Rosie' look.

"That's nice. What's it called? I love Muggle literature, Muggles are so much more creative than wizards when it comes to storytelling. All we've got is old Beedle." he replied, sounding interested. (Why? Is he daft? Carrie's lie was awful. But it still saved my arse, so I reckon that I shouldn't complain.)

"Yes, Rosie, what is the play called?" Carrie said, giving me a look.

"Ummmm… It's called, ummmm… 'Something in my pants'." I said. (Real classy, right?)

"Great," he said, "so, do you like acting?" (Why does he keep dragging this on and on?)

"She loves acting," Carrie said, "In fact, she loves acting so much that she's going to keep practising, right here , but you have to leave."

"Why?" he replied

"BECAUSE THE PLAY'S CONTENTS ARE SECRET!" Carrie shouted at Malfoy.

He just stared at her, bemused. Carrie kept glaring.

"Okay, Okay! I'm leaving!" He began backing out of the room. As soon as he was out of sight, Carrie turned on me.

"You are so lucky I saw you on your cousin's weird map, and decided to come save your arse! And why, oh why did you stick that journal of yours in your trousers by your bum? You just completely embarrassed yourself in front him, and he thought you were dishy! I could tell! He was interested in 'Something in my pants'. Which, by the way, was a terrible play name. You may as well have invited him into your knickers."

" Carrie! Honestly. Anyway, Carrie, you were the one you came in and messed it all up. 'Doing a play?' And then you completely expected me to go along with it! You could have helped me a little there, you know." (She really could have.)

Carrie rolled her eyes. I giggled. She giggled. And we linked arms and walked from the room, because at that time, all seemed well.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEEEEEEWS! Throw 'em at me!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**THIS IS NOT A JOURNAL ENTRY. This will be the only POV switching in this story, I promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, September 3<strong>**rd****, 2021, Mid-Afternoon**

Scorpius Malfoy briskly made his way to the bulletin board in the Ravenclaw common room.

**HOGSMEADE WEEKENDS FALL/WINTER 2021**

**September 5****th**

**September 19****th**

**October 3****rd**

**October 15****th**

**October 29****th**

**November 12****th**

**November 26****th**

**December 9****th**

**December 23****rd**

**December 24****th**

**December 26****th**

**December 31****st**

"Hey, mate!" his friend Andy shouted across the room, "did you see the Hogsmeade dates?"

"Yeah, I did. Why?" Scorpius replied.

"You asking anyone?" Andy said with a nudge and a wink.

"No. Not this time," he said, rolling his eyes, "and I'm ravenous, so could we get down to lunch?"

"You go ahead, Scor. I've gotta go ask Maisie… I just know she's got a thing for me!" Andy walked off with a spring in his step.

Scorpius laughed and headed out the common room door into the deserted corridor. He walked slowly, thinking about Quidditch and food and- other things. Female things, with red hair and pretty blue eyes, and… He kept moving on in that dreamy fashion until a bright red head similar to the one he'd just been thinking about popped up on his vision, grabbed his arm tightly, and pulled him over to the side.

"What the bloody he-" he started, but she interrupted him.

"HelloI'mLilyPotterandyou'reScorpiusMalfoy............…...andnoshedidnotputmeuptothis...actuallyshe'ddieifsheknewIwasdoingthis…." she inhaled sharply.

"Er…" Scorpius said, staring at the wily little redhead in shock.

"I'm not saying it again." she said fiercely.

"You want me ask your cousin out? Rose? Why?" Scorpius said, confused.

"You like her. You do! We can all see it." Lily replied, patting a lump in her book bag.

"Okay. Sure." Scorpius pulled out of Lily's super grip and walked away. That girl was STRANGE, he thought, but she did bring up a good point.

After the corridor was empty, Lily pulled a small worn book from her book bag and gave it a hug.

"EMMA , by Jane Austen" the cover read in faded gold print.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Back to Diary Format**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, September 3<strong>**rd****, 2021, Mid-Afternoon**

Lunch at Hogwarts is pretty unpleasant. Not food-wise (the house-elves are amazing) but company-wise.

Yes, that's right. I'm sitting with James Potter.

He's currently throwing chips at my head, all while simultaneously flirting with Louise. Ugh.

The greasy chips are getting on my clean blouse, and it is annoying me.

But one Bat-Bogey hex later, and James is no longer assaulting my head with chips and staring pervily at my friends' chests.

Al is beckoning for me to join him and his friends out on the Quidditch pitch for a quick toss of the quaffle in between classes. Usually I decline this sort of offer, but… My keeping skills are getting a bit rusty, and I'll need them at the Burrow this summer, so… I'll join him. Today. See you later, diary.

**Thursday, September 3****rd****, 2021, 9 pm**

OH MY HOLY FREAKING MERLIN!

After a quick mini game, it was time for me to go to Ancient Runes, so I took my leave and left the field. In Ancient Runes, Malfoy spent the whole class staring so creepily at my head that Professor Michaels actually called him out on it.

"Mr. Malfoy," he said, "As interesting as I'm sure the back of Miss Weasley's head is, I would appreciate it if you could stare at your textbook with that much intensity right now."

HAHAHAHAHAHA.

But after class, when I was coming out of the girl's lavatory, he was standing right outside, waiting for me. (Why does he always show up when I'm in the bathroom?)

And that was when he said, earnestly;

"Weasley, will you to Hogsmeade with me? This Saturday?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of the short chapters! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Friday, September 4****th****, 2021, Free Period in the Girls' Dormitory 4A underneath the bed**

Why do I always end up _under_ things? Why don't I ever lie on my bed, instead of under it, where all the dust bunnies live? (Seriously. The house-elves don't seem to get down here, which is strange, considering the fact that they're short and should be able to fit.) My robes (which are black) will be nasty when I get out from under here.

But that's not _really _what you want to know, is it? You want to know if I said yes to Malfoy's offer. Well, you'll be pleased to learn that…

I DID.

I realise that this sounds completely insane, because he is Malfoy and I am a Weasley and we are like the Montagues and the Capulets. But since we hate each other so much for no real reason (Well, Malfoy's dad did mock my dad for being poor. But I've seen his old school stuff and… wow. I didn't know you could patch trousers that many times. So, it was true. And now Malfoy's family lost a lot of their money in lawsuit settlements and now they're just normal. And MY parents got like half of that lawsuit money, plus my dad is co-head of WWW with Uncle George, and WWW is a _very_ lucrative business. So now my dad is richer than Malfoy's dad, and more popular too. That having been said, he should be able to get over childhood "traumas". But my dad is just immature that way.)

So now, Malfoy and I can be like Romeo and Juliet and make our two families overcome their tragic past of hatred in the wake of our amazingly romantic tragical death. Except, you know, the part where we die. And the part where we have a love-elopement. Also, the part where our families stop hating each other because there's no way in hell that will ever happen,

But I actually really hate Romeo and Juliet, because I first saw it at the age of five with my Nana Granger, who didn't realize how scarring it was to my young and innocent mind. She decided to take me to the local theatre's "modern interpretation", which had several very graphic scenes involving heavy groping, excessive fighting and gestures I did not know existed at that time in my development. But they used to original Shakespearian language, and since Nana spent most of the play in the loo (bad theatre food), no one ever really stopped me from watching the smut unfold.

Now I cannot watch Romeo and Juliet without thinking of the hideous beer-gut of the man who played Romeo in the version I saw.

We're going to meet in Hogsmeade outside the Three Broomsticks. At least it's not Madam Puddifoot's!

**Friday, September 4****th****, 2021, Great Hall at Dinner**

I just remembered another reason to hate Malfoy. My mum was tortured and abused by his Great-Aunt in their living room.

Now I'm regretting accepting his offer…

I guess it was only his Great-Aunt, who he never even met and was a maniacal Death Eater anyway.

It's not like I can turn down the only bloke who's ever asked me out of his own free will.

**Saturday, September 5****th****, 2021 Getting ready for Hogsmeade…**

Trousers. And a blue top to match my eyes. My new trainers? No make-up, because a), I don't own any, and b) I don't know how to put it on. Hair: Properly tamed and in a bun.

I'm ready to move out into the line of fire.

**Saturday, September 5****th****, Late, late LATE at night(Exactly HOW late I don't know because Louise's head is blocking my view of the clock and I'm too lazy to get up)**

How was my date with Malfoy?

Let me rephrase that, please;

How was my date with _Scorpius_?

Because now that I've really talked to him, I have to use his real name.

It was brill!

When I got to Hogsmeade, he was waiting outside the Three Broomsticks, looking around like he didn't think I'd show up. After we met up, we sort of just stood there, awkwardly, until finally he said;

"Well, Weasley, want to head over to the Hog's Head?"

And I was all like what? But we met outside of the Three Broomsticks!

And he was all like "Well, yeah, but it's packed and only slimy gits take girls to Madam Puddifoot's." So I suppose he doesn't want me to think he's a slimy git? And James takes girls to Madam Puddifoot's all the time...well, that explains a lot.

So off we went to the Hog's Head, home of my original date humiliation.

At the Hog's Head, we ordered butterbeer and situated ourselves in a little corner table where no one could see us. At first I kept looking around anxiously, making sure my _wonderful, privacy-respecting_ father wasn't around, but eventually I calmed down and really got into the conversation.

It turns out that Scorpius is a pretty cool bloke. He's a huge Falcons fan, which sort of shocked me, because he doesn't really seem like the Quidditch type. We got into this really intense debate about whether or not Larry Nivells, Seeker for the Falcons, could catch the snitch faster than Alison Edmunds, Keeper for the Harpies, could save a goal from Cassia Walmouth, who was widely renowned as the best chaser in the British Isles.

After we came to the conclusion that Edmunds would be faster than Nivells, we talked about music. Malfoy is a huge retro fan-70's stuff like Drunken Elves and Spin the Wand, while I like classical music and Celestina Warbeck (Don't mock me, she's a _childhood staple_.)

Malfoy has also read Shakespeare. And, surprisingly, Lord of the Rings, which is very unusual for a pureblood to even have heard of, much less _read_. So we talked about that, too.

By the end of our date it was dark out, and Filch(yes, he's still here, sadly.) was herding stragglers into the castle.

He took me up to Gryffindor tower and outside the portrait he told me that he'd had a great time and he wanted me to call him Scorpius.

I wasn't about to be outdone, so I told him to call me Rose. And that I'd had a great time also.

He then replied, and I quote;

"So, do you want to revise for Herbology together, in the library? Next Friday?"

So of course, I said sure. That sounds cool. I'd love to. Why don't we?

And just before he left to go up to his common room, he said;

"How's that play going?"

And I was all like WHAT?

"You know, 'Something in my pants'."

My ears turned bright red, and I could hear his chuckle as he walked away.

**Sunday, September 6****th****, walking down to Hagrid's with Al and James and Lily and Hugo and Dom and Molly and Lucy and Louis and Roxy and Fred**

Not much time to write-I'm only getting the slightest bit because James and Louis are heckling Molly with tickling spells, and Dom is busy trying to stop them.

I told Caroline about my date, but that's it. However, I did not tell her about the follow-up in the library because she did some serious priority switching in my absence yesterday.

"It sounded great, Rosie," she said, "but I really don't think it's a good idea anymore, you and Malfoy. I was in the library doing HoM homework and I saw this stuff about your parents and Malfoy Manor…"

Caroline is Muggle-born, so it's understandable that _she_ would not know that(especially as she naps in HoM, just like everybody BUT me), but she's completely mad if she thinks _I_ DON'T know that.

"Car, it was a great time. He's nice. And I already knew that stuff about mum and Bellatrix Lestrange. It doesn't have anything to do with him."

"YES IT DOES!" she shouted, "and if you go out with him again, I'll, I'll, well, I'll tell your dad!"

Ouch. So I pretended to agree and gave her a biscuit.

But I'm so meeting Mal-_Scorpius _in the library next Friday, and screw anyone who thinks they can stop me.

* * *

><p><strong>That magic blue box is calling your name, my friend. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Tuesday, September 8****th****, 2021 AT EARLY MORNING PRACTICE**

I am taking a super extremely well-deserved break while Professor Leiman coaxes Peeves away from the shelves full of sheet music. He had shredded the entire Weird Sisters section to use as confetti when Marissa Newcomb finally noticed him and informed Professor Leiman.

I've been up since four in the morning, practising and practising. It's nearly eight now, and I've got a lesson at nine, but my practise doesn't stop until eight forty-five, so I never get to appreciate the beautiful food that is the fruit of those poor house elves' labor, like bacon and eggs and sausage and muffins and tea and potatoes and toast, covered in mounds of butter…

I mean, I do sometimes, but not a lot. So now I am eating a granola bar. It's kind of stale. I found it in the bottom of my satchel. It tastes sort of nutty…like…peanuts?

**Tuesday, September 8****th****, 2021 In Charms, or maybe Transfiguration. Who knows?**

More importantly, who_ cares_? I know I'm supposed to be some mini-Mum with a strange obsessive compulsive desire to learn and study, but honestly, I'm just smart. As smart as Mum, definitely, though she's wiser because of her age. But my smart-ness is just natural. I don't revise much. I speed through my homework, just throwing "meaningful" shit together, because I'm lazy. Very lazy. I get that from my dad, most certainly. So I just get good marks, even though I sleep in Divination(I took it to annoy Mum, not because I believe in ESP). I do like HoM, though. It's kind of interesting. And nobody else seems to realise that a lot of those old-fashioned-wizards in a HoM (The book, not the lesson!) are really supremely fit. All you have to do is look at the little ink drawings. I like the pre-medieval (mostly Roman and Druidic) because you can see more of their abdominal region.

Al is poking me now… Stop poking me! Ahh! Quit poking me, you strange little green-eyed midget!

Ugh. Now Professor Trelawney is-wait. Professor Trelawney? This is Divination? Holy shit, I'm in Divination? Wow. I did not see that coming. At all. It explains why Louise and Carrie aren't here, though. They never took Divination. It's really them who are the clever ones, isn't it? Note to Self: Do not take (up) a lesson, sport, hobby or any other activity just to irritate your mum. It will inevitably end in pain and boredom. Also headaches from the excessive cheap perfume. Trelawney is coming this way!

WEEKEND DREAM JOURNAL

FRIDAY

I had a terrible dream where a large polka-dotted dragon was chasing me in circles around the Potions Classroom. I was nearly burnt to death! I think that this dream might mean that I should stay away from the Potions Classroom, and dragons too.

SATURDAY

I had a dream where I was swimming in the ocean with the bunny rabbits, when suddenly I was harpooned by a giant party toothpick that looked like a sword. Then I started to be devoured by a big, red dog and his maniacal blond owner.

SUNDAY

I had a dream where I was in Divination, and the gloriously talented Professor Trelawney was predicting an amazingly accurate prediction. Then she said "Rose Weasley will die!" and then I did. It made me feel very nauseous.

_100% O+_

_I think you have a true gift, my dear. Your dreams are so telling… I will of course tell Marcia that you need to stay away from her class… And beware toothpicks! I hear they are really the diabolical invention of a dark vampire. I have not seen your death in my crystal ball, but I will take a peek. I hope it is not so, however, because I would hate to lose a student with such a promising Inner Eye._

That is an example of my beautifully thrown together shit that gets O's. I did that in the two minutes it took Trelawney to get to our table. She really is an old bat.

**Wednesday, September 9****th**** 2021, In Care of Magical Creatures**

Yes, I do know what class I'm in. (most of the time) That was a one time thing, Mum, don't nag me about it! Ohhhhh. Never mind. You aren't my mother. HAHAHA!

We have this class with Ravenclaws. That means that Malfoy is here. That means that I can't help but sort of look at him, because he's kind of dishy. More like really dishy, actually. So I'm sort of staring at the back of his head, just sort of, not so much that I wouldn't be paying attention or anything. At least I thought not, but I guess I was wrong, because suddenly everyone was laughing at me and Hagrid was all like, "Well, Rosie, now that yer back wit' us, can ye tell me wha' i' is a bowtruckle eats?"

Of course bowtruckles eat wood lice. So of course I said so. This made the Ravenclaws groan, though they have absolutely no right. I mean, after all, they're the nerdy ones.

**Wednesday, September 9****th**** In my dorm before dinner**

Mal-Scorpius talked to me after class. Caroline almost saw us, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a broom cupboard. Stupid, I know. He looked at me all funny, like he thought we were going to snog. As if. He's nice and all but we only had one sort-of date and I really don't think we're anywhere near snogging in a broom closet. And I'm not even wearing lipstick, which Dom and Toire(both have been very successful with the blokes) swear you have to wear when you snog because otherwise he won't think you're serious about him. Also you can mark your territory, because if your lipstick's on this shirt, and you're VICTOIRE or DOMINIQUE WEASLEY, than no one will get anywhere near him. Partially because no one wants to piss you off. Also because both Toire and Dom are like 1/8 Veela and completely gorgeous.

But I'm just plain old Rosie, with my messy, puffy red curls, generous amounts of freckles, and far too round a face for my body, which is tall and skinny and awkward. Well, I actually have decent boobage. But my bum is flat and my arms and legs are like gawky twigs. And I'm pale, really red-head worthy pale. At least my eyes are blue. Ish. Like they're a really dark blue…

Why am I talking about this? I should be talking about my rendezvous with Scorpius in a broom cupboard, which is not nearly as slaggy as it sounds when you put it like that.

"Errrr… Rose…er…what exactly do you want?" ha. He's blushing. HAHAHA! I'm not the only one with a shitty gene pool.

"_You_ started talking to **me**. I just took it into this closet." Smooth, Rose. Really smooth.

"I just wanted to ask you if you liked..erm..THE COLOR PURPLE?" What the hell does that even mean? The movie, the book or the play? Or the color? Why does he feel such an urge to ask me such a random question? Although, honestly, I didn't really like the movie very much. Oprah Winfrey kind of grates on my nerves. Does she have to be so damn emotional on that ruddy programme of hers? She always has the worst actresses for her guests. It's very sad that your beloved dog Rover died at the ripe old age of twelve, inspiring you to put emotion and love into your heinous acting in a cheap girly film that all those overemotional preteens paid millions to see in the theatre. But stop crying all "tortured" like, and talking about your "scarred life"! No one cares, you irritating old gasbag! If you want to see real torture, real scars, look at my Uncle Bill's face, or my mum's back, or even my Uncle Harry's and Neville's faces. Those weepy, busty American actresses have no talent…and apparently no pride, because they sob openly on international television.

"The book? The movie? The actual color of purple?" I am truly confused.

"Er… The color. I didn't know there was a book called "Purple"."

"No, it's called _The Color Purple_ and it's a Muggle book." Wow. How can he be so out-of-date? He's a pureblood, sure, but I'm a half blood and most of them are just as isolated from the Muggle world. I'm probably the only wizarding kid in the world with a telly in my house, and extensive internet knowledge. Using my Muggle Studies smarts and the kitchen laptop in my house, I am now far worldlier than any of my peers.

My brain kicks their arses!(Sorry for the momentary display of superiority, diary-thingy, but sometimes I just have to say it, because we all know it's true)

"Erm. Okay." He's so awkward. But, like, cute awkward, not strange awkward like Al and his stork legs.

We are just sort of standing there, opposite each other in a broom cupboard.

"So, er, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, in the library." He pats my arm nervously and starts to leave the cupboard.

Something snapped in my mind.

"Wait!" he turns around and looks at me expectantly.

"Well," I start, "about tomorrow…"

"Are you skipping out on me?" His eyes get sort of big and round. It's adorable.

"No! Of course not, it's just, well," I gulp, "well, you like being alive, right?"

He nods, completely befuddled.

I continued. "You see, my dad hates blokes who go out with me, or take me out, or anything. Like, just the usual ones. But, you see, you're a bit…special, when it comes to my dad, he actually told me to kick your arse back in first year, so…"

He keeps looking at me.

"The point of it is, if I go out with you, even a little bit, we can't tell anyone because if anyone related to me, friends with someone related to me, fancying someone related to me or even hating someone related to me, my dad will find out. And he will separate your head from your shoulders."

Scorpius starts laughing. Damn him! I hate it when people yell at me.

"Are you angry?" I ask.

"No," he says still laughing, "it's just that, well, you look so worried. Your forehead is all wrinkly. It's kind of sweet, actually."

I blush. Curse you, Ronald Weasley.

"But, do you, er, agree with me?" I ask him tentatively.

"Sure," he says amicably, "besides, I don't think my family'd be too over the moon about it either."

I guess my worried face must have left pretty quickly, because he starts laughing again. He knocks over a broom. I laugh. I knock over a broom. He laughs too. We're both laughing so hard that we don't notice the broom coming at his head.

"Watch out!" I cry.

He jumps to the side, just in time, landing on top of me.

And just as his body slams on mine, the door creaks open.

And my cousin Al is standing there, staring at me in horror.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you're eager to get to the next chapter, but that doesn't mean you don't have time to type a quick review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Wednesday, September 9****th**** In my dorm after dinner **

Sorry to leave you hanging, but I was hungry. I have to prioritize, semi-journal, and the house elves' roast chicken with mash is on the top of my list.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, ROSIE?" Al is screaming at the top of his lungs. I knew this would happen the moment he saw us, but it's still a bit of a shocker to hear such a powerful sound come from his tiny little mouth.

Al is completely furious and practically frothing at the mouth. It's strange, because he's pretty peaceful and easy-going. But he's just as psychotically overprotective as the rest of them in the end, I suppose. His eyes are darting back and forth, looking at the position of our bodies, the brooms, and the fact that my hair may be more than a little rumpled. (But it's always that way! He should know that by now! I have chronically messy hair. Thank you, Mum.) Although, I can see how this might look kind of bad.

Oh, screw that. It looks really bad.

"Do I need to teach you a lesson, _Malfoy_?" Oh no… Al! I appreciate that you care, and all, but no. No. Malfoy may be sort of scrawny, but Al is incredibly scrawny. Beyond belief. Malfoy couldn't take many people in a fight (me included) but Al is one of the few he could take in a fight. Not that I want my sort-of-maybe-friend-who-is-male to take on the boy who is a) related to me, and b) owns the only male reproductive part I've ever seen(We took baths together as children…we spent a lot of nights at Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's, and Aunt Ginny was really into the whole "water saving thing"-you know, James shares with Teddy, I share with Al, and Hugo shares with Lily. We also shared towels. I shudder to think about my father's childhood baths.

Al is looking about as threatening as he can manage(not much), and is advancing towards Scorpius with his fist raised…

"STOP!" Both Al and Scorpius turn to stare at me. I gulp.

"Don't hit him, Al. He wasn't trying to impregnate me, I swear!" Shit. That came out wrong…

"Then what _were_ you two doing in an empty broom cupboard?" Al looks all skeptical and suspicious-like. Why is he expecting the worst of me? I'm goody-two-shoes responsible Rosie. I'm not some boy-crazed nut. If anything, he should be watching his little sister! Lily is boy-crazy, pretty, and already rolls up her uniform skirt five inches above the knee(Lily does NOT have long legs) All those traits combined when she grows boobs will make her the most desired girl at Hogwarts! And here her brother is, acting like I'm some kind of hooker.

"Rose? I'm waiting for an answer here." Impatient, much?

I take a deep breath.

"Sc-Malfoy and I were having a conversation, and we didn't want to be seen with each other. So we made a detour to this charming little broom cupboard, and were discussing Muggle literature when a broom fell and Malfoy jumped out of the way, landing inconveniently on top of me. He was about to remove himself when you came in."I can't use his first name in front of Al. I hope he understands! And I wasn't technically lying. We_ were_ talking about _The Color Purple_.

Al looks really suspicious for a second or two, but then his face smoothes out.

"Okay." he says, but there's still a squiggle of disbelief there.

"Come on, Al, do you really think that I'd be the sort to snog in broom cupboards?" I give him the big ole' eyes and he calms immediately. Wow. Al is such a sucker.

"Nah. Not you. And besides, who would want to snog _Malfoy_? Sorry I got so heated, mate, but we Weasley-Potter folks have got to protect lil' Rosie's purity." My ears are pink again. Damn you, Al. I'm only a virgin because I WANT to be! I could-there's no point in lying here, is there? I do want to be a virgin, but even if I didn't, I'd still be one, because I'd have to find a bloke willing to devirginize me, and that is NOT going to happen. Only the DDDs get devirginized at fourteen. The B's like me have to wait until the later, when all the D's and C's and high B's are taken and they settle for whatever's left. At least that's what Roxy told me when I asked why Dom had so many boyfriends at the age of thirteen and I have none at the age of fourteen. So, anyway, Al gives Scorpius a fist bump and leaves.

"Sorry about him. I can't imagine anyone who wouldn't want to snog you." Then, the genius that is me realized what I'd just told him, and my ears turned a pleasant shade of red. Again. Whoop-de-do.

He laughed it off, though I can say (and I am not gloating here, I promise!) that his cheeks were more than a little flushed themselves.)

"So…Friday, right? After dinner?" I already said I was going, honestly, Scorpius is looking sort of desperate. In a really adorable way, of course.

"Of course. Bye!" I smiled at him and left as fast as I could manage, to escape the scene of my shame.

**Thursday, September 10****th****, 2021 In Divination, drinking nasty, pungent tea from 10 AD, or at least it tastes that way**

I always write in this class, don't I? But it's so convenient! Professor Trelawney pays no attention to me writing because she loves me, Al is too wimpy to try and steal this diary, and James isn't around to grab it.

Professor Trelawney's tea tastes like complete shit. It's worse than Aunt Luna's gurdyroot tea, which is pretty much the epitome of nasty hot drinks. I think she last went grocery shopping in the first century. And she last went clothes shopping in the 70's. I mean, have you see those god awful gauzy scarves? And she actually owns a pair of nasty bell bottom jeans. I saw them once when she was giving an exam. She leaned over to pick up a crystal ball, and the whole class saw her jeans, and then her knickers. I am still scarred from that image.

At least Al seems no longer suspicious of me. He hasn't mentioned the Scorpius incident at all, not once. He's been completely normal, and I think it's safe to say that he is over it.

**Thursday, September 10****th****, 2021, Just before dinner in the first floor loo**

Professor Leiman is a slave driver! You won't believe what she decided to announce during afternoon practise today.

"Okay, class. In preparation for the winter concert, we will now be having practise after dinner until bedtime every Friday until December, starting tomorrow."

TOMORROW AFTER DINNER?  
>Oh no, oh no, oh no! What am I supposed to tell him? How am I supposed to talk to him again without getting in trouble again? This is bad. Why does the universe hate me so much?<p>

And now I have to go to dinner before Carrie and Louise start wondering where I am. Best of luck to me, diary-thingy. Maybe I will get the Dragon Pox and be excused from attending both.

* * *

><p><strong>You will love what's coming next chapter...care to speculate in the review box?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**I know you might be expecting a real update, but in case you didn't see the first chapter-I updated and refurbished this story. The REAL new chapter will be up in mid June. I'm going to be very busy for the next few weeks...camping trip, baby-sitting and end of year final exams. **

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, September 11<strong>**th****, 2021, Care of Magical Creatures**

Hagrid loves me. I could probably kill all the flobberworms in my tank and he'd still give me an O, just because "yer Ron and 'ermione's daughter, Rosie, and yer a good lil' girl." And the fact that I eat his rock cakes at tea probably doesn't hurt either.

I guess that's a good thing, because right now I am far too preoccupied to pay attention to my flobberworms. I mean, what am I supposed to tell Scorpius? I can't skip. Professor Leiman would kill me. Mum would kill me. I wouldn't get to have my solo in the concert, and then I'D kill me! (Well, not literally. But definitely figuratively!) And I can't reschedule, either, because I already promised and guaranteed that I was going to go.

**Friday, September 11****th****, 2021, Lunch**

I'm going mad right now. I can't even eat my chips and bacon, and I love chips and bacon! (What you do, is you wrap a piece of greasy bacon around a chip, (it has to be greasy bacon or it won't work) and then you eat it. It's fattening but tasty!).

So I can't even eat my favorite unhealthy food and I keep looking at Scorpius, and Carrie is looking at me like I'm mad, and meanwhile James is smearing bacon fat on Louise's shirt-wait, what? Oh, who cares? Louise is a big girl, and I have bigger newts to pickle.

**Friday, September 12****th****, 2021, Dinner**

I've formulated a plan-I go to practise, pretend to go to the toilet, go see Scorpius, tell _him_ I'm going to the bathroom, then go back to practise, then say I've got to take a tinkle AGAIN, then back to Scorpius, and back and forth, using the loo as an excuse.

I know what you're thinking. "Rosie, have you been watching too many romantic comedy films lately? Because, honestly, how else could you have come up with such a mad plan?"

Well, my dia-journal, it was either this scheme or sneaking into the Ministry, breaking into the Department of Mysteries (Mum and Dad did it first, they planted the idea in my head!), stealing a time-turner (they remade the stock Mum crushed), and then using it to do the whole "being in two places at once" thing. Yeah. I thought you'd think the first one was genius compared to this one.

And if people look at me funny, I'll just tell them that I'm on my period. Seriously, all you ever have to do to make people (especially blokes) shut up is to mention your period. It works like a charm, every time, except when you're dealing with adolescent-specialised healers, and the school nurse.

**Saturday, September 13****th****, In bed pretending to be asleep but secretly ecstatic! **

Last night was really rough.

So, I went to practise, and then about ten minutes in I asked if I could use the WC, and Professor Leiman let me, no questions asked.

After I went to the loo, I went to go "study" with Scorpius, though we mostly just chatted to each other about bands and books, and Quidditch, of course. Then, I told him I had to go, and I rushed back to practise, where Professor Leiman asked why I was taking so long. I spent about ten minutes there, and ten minutes with Scorpius, alternating back and forth for _ages_. Every time I came in, Professor Leiman would give me this uber-suspicious look.

When I came back from the twelfth time in the WC, she was all;

"Miss Weasley, can we _talk_?" and she dragged me out into the corridor.

"Miss Weasley, is there a reason you keep using the toilet every ten minutes or so?" She looked at me, concerned, and I felt bad about lying to such a cool professor, but not bad enough to tell her the truth.

"I'm sorry, professor, I just have some, er, _issues_ right now." She keeps looking at me, blankly.

"What sort of issues, Miss Weasley?" Do I actually have to tell her? I'm trying to make my ears turn red, but for once, my ears are as pale and freckly as the rest of me.

"Well, ma'am, I'm sort of, you know, _menstruating_, and it's really rather thick, and my stomach hurts." Now my ears are actually red. That's a pretty embarrassing thing to say to a teacher, even when it's not true, and you're talking to a nice, young, female one like Professor Leiman, who can relate. ERGH! I do not want to think about that.

"Oh, Miss Weasley!" Professor Leiman looks sympathetic now, "I'm sorry. I too had very heavy periods in my youth, up until I graduated from college. (TMI!) Why don't you just skip the end of practise and go lie down in your dormitory. Maybe you could ask the house elves to bring you some cinnamon tea." And I was just like, score! And I thanked her as politely as I could muster, grabbed my satchel, and ran to the library, where Scorpius was waiting, bemused.

"Wow, Rose. That must have been one big bowel movement." Red ears are back again, dammit!

"It was." Why did I say that? Why oh why?

He just laughed and motioned for me to sit down, though I noticed he was looking at the clock. He looked at the clock as we talked, and after half an hour, he stopped, relief etched on his face. He was probably expecting me to go to the WC again.

"I don't have to go anymore. That was just, you know, women business." Just so he stops looking all nervous.

"That's good." he responds, but he's blushing a little. I told you that blokes are terrified of our "."!

So, we sat there, talking and laughing. He's funny. And nice. And his hair, while mildly albino, is still lovely-looking.

Ten minutes before nine o'clock (curfew), I stood up to go back to Gryffindor tower.

"That was nice." I told him, smiling.

"Yeah. I had fun." he replied, gathering his own stuff.

I started to leave, but he stopped me by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Wait. Er, Rose? Well, I…" he stopped abruptly and just stared at me. I looked at him expectantly, and then he did something completely (though not really, I suppose) random.

He kissed me. On the lips.

And I kissed him back for three whole minutes, until we said slightly awkward, giggly goodbyes, and I raced back to Gryffindor Tower.

Eat that, Dad!

**Wednesday, September 16****th****, 2021, Charms**

I'm so happy. So happy. SO HAPPY! Scorpius and I have met up every day since Friday in the library, and we kissed more each time. Nothing could possibly make me angry!

I know we're moving a little too fast. I mean, we've only been on two dates, and we're already snogging? It seems slaggy to me too, until I'm actually kissing him. And then I don't care anymore. And besides, it's just kissing, no second base or tongue or anything.

Happiness surrounds me like a metaphorical cloud…

**Wednesday, September 16****th****, 2021, In the common room after dinner**

Al is staring at me. His eyebrows are crinkled up like he's confused, and he's whispering with James-wait. James? Why would Al be whispering with James? Al and James _don't get along_. And now, they're both looking at me. Why are they looking at me? WHY?

Now James is walking over to me, and Al is following. What in the name of Merlin are they doing? I'm going to hide you.

**SEVERAL MINUTES LATER, AFTER THOSE PSYCHOTIC SONS OF MY FATHER'S BROTHER'S MOTHER'S SON'S FATHER'S DAUGHTER HAVE DECIDED TO LEAVE ME ALONE.**

"Hey Rosie-Posie," James said, his eyes looking staring at me all-suspicious-like, "how's your _love life_ doing? Are you snogging _house elves_ in the _library_?" Well. That's not a very nice thing to say. And it's rather random. Why would I want to kiss house elves in the libr-They know! How do they know? Oh, shitsticks!

I am officially not happy anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Evil cliffhanger-Love it? Hate it? I'll never know unless you tell me! (and I do accept anonymous reviews)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the long wait! My second cousin got married, and we went to Greece for the wedding. I didn't actually know we were going to go until my parents picked me and my brother up from school and drove us to the airport. They wanted to surprise us and packed our bags for us while we were at school that day. Of course, my mother neglected my laptop.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, September 17<strong>**th****, 2021**

Despite their obnoxious kvetching yesterday, Al and James have done nothing except glare at me. Well, James has been glaring at me. Al has just been giving me funny looks.

On a happier note, Scorpius and I found a new place to snog. The Room of Requirement is now my favourite place in the universe.

**Friday, September 18****th****, 2021**

Still nothing. Al talked to me. It was normal. James stole my chips during lunch. Normal as well. Do they think they can just psych me out and then pretend that everything's the same as it was before?

Scorpius and I did not get a chance to snog today. I'm going to go eat a doughnut.

**Saturday, September 19****th****, 2021**

Snogged. Was disturbed by Al's strange looks. Got an O on my Charms exam.

**Sunday, September 20****th****, 2021**

Carrie and Louise and I had an all-day swimming competition in the lake. I think the stories about the Giant Squid and merpeople are lies, because we didn't see any.

Note to self: Go swimming with Scorpius sometime, in order to see him in a swimsuit.

**Monday, September 21th, 2021**

I don't even know why I bother writing in this anymore. Nothing ever happens in my life. All I ever do is eat, sleep, go to school and snog Scorpius. Which is actually a pretty great deal, if you think about it. But still, boring.

**Thursday, September 24****th**** 2021**

You know what I said last time about my life being boring? Well, IT IS NOT!

On Tuesday morning, I was going down to breakfast when James stopped me in the hall outside the common room and pulled me into a broom cupboard.

No, you dirty minded sod, it wasn't like _that_! He's my cousin, and a total creeper.

"What the hell?" I yelled at James. He gave me the finger. I really hate that boy sometimes.

"We know." His glare was menacing, and he looked very, very pissed off. Well, if he knows, and is willing to admit to me that he knows, then there isn't much I can do about it, short of Oblivation. I would only like to know why he's only confronting me about it now, when he and Al so clearly knew about it last week.

I don't say anything, I just roll my eyes at him. Then his voice gets all desperate.

"Please, Rosie, you can't go out with him! He's, well, a Malfoy, and they're evil! All of them!" James is almost yelling, and his face is big and pleading.

"How is who I go out with any of your business?" Seriously, how is it? Scorpius has never done anything to him, and Mr. Malfoy may have been an arse to Uncle Harry back in the day, but it's never affected James.

"Because we're your cousins, and we don't want you to get hurt." Shit. He's trying to guilt me, isn't he? "We haven't told anyone yet, it's just me and Al. But if you don't stop, then Uncle Ron will hear about this."

I should have known he'd pull the Dad card. He turned away and left the cupboard, leaving me standing in the dark, wondering how I could be this much of an idiot.

After contemplating this in a deep and soulful fashion, I went to go find Al, the other half of the Potter brothers. He was sitting out on the grounds, under a tree by the lake. When I sat down beside him, he looked at me, his face marred by a deep scowl. He turned away, and we sat in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly, he spoke.

"You lied." His voice was strangely bitter. Wait, what? What did I lie about? To him, at least.

"What?" I said, confused.

"You know. About the broom cupboard. You and Malfoy. I can't believe that you lied to me! I mean, it's bad enough that you were probably getting off with Malfoy, but then you LIED to me about it!" Al is yelling now, and attracted the attention of several first years, all of whom are staring at us.

Wow, Al. Angsty, much? It's true, I've never really lied to Al before, and it's well known in our family that lying to Al can drive him to tears, but this is insane. And why the hell does he think I was getting off in a broom cupboard? All right, broom cupboards have notoriously slaggy reputations but I am Rose Bloody Weasley, Family Good-Girl. I don't do things like snog people I've only been on one date with in broom cupboards. I snog them in the library during the _second _date. Duh.

"Al, I wasn't lying. Malfoy and I weren't even dating when we were in the cupboard, it was just an accident."

Al glares at me.

"How should I know? You lied before."

"I didn't lie at all, Al, I swear!"

He turns to face me.

"Really?"

"Of course not, Al, I would never lie to you." Lie. Lie. LIE. However, it does make him feel better.

"Fine. Then don't lie to me now. Are you going out with Malfoy?" Shit.

"Yes."

He groans.

"Rosie, how could you?"

"He's nice. I like him. He's good at snogging, and I want to, so bugger off."

Al sighs deeply.

"He doesn't seem that bad, honestly, but you're my little cousin-"

"By two weeks!" I interrupt, hotly.

"-and I really don't like the idea of you going out with anyone."

"Whether or not I go out with anyone is not your business, James's business, or my dad's business. It is mine, and mine alone."

Al blushes. He doesn't get as red as me, but he still has the gene.

"Sorry about James. I shouldn't have told him. I was just so mad that you lied…"

"No, you really shouldn't have. Now he's going to tell my dad."

Al stops for a second, stroking his chin. The Sorting Hat really almost did put him in Slytherin, and through his knack for sneaky plan-making, you can tell.

"I'll tell him you ended it. He'll believe me."

"And you won't just tell my dad yourself?"

Al looks affronted.

"You'll be fifteen in a few months. I think you're old enough to make your own decisions, stupid as I find them."

Wow. That is _deep_, Al. And really super nice. No one has ever even considered that I know what I'm doing and I wouldn't do anything I didn't want to do throughout this whole mess.

I'm lost for words, so I give him a hug. Then we walk up to the Great Hall to have ourselves some tasty bacon-chips.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter-more Scorpius airtime, because we really haven't seen much of him. Also, Carrie and Louise.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Sorry that this chapter is so late! I have so much homework that it's not even funny. This year I'm taking a math class that's not only a whole grade level above the one I'm supposed to be in, it's also the advanced version. Now, I'm okay at math, but it does take me a long time to do all that homework, and study for the frequent quizzes and tests. Not to mention that I share this computer with two other people, both of whom are computer hogs. **

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, September 26<strong>**th****, 2021**

James is an idiot. He believed every word that came out of Al's mouth, and now, I am home _free._ Scorpius and I are going to have a picnic tomorrow, down by the lake. And now I have Charms, so I have to go.

**Sunday, September 27****th****, 2021**

Carrie and Lou wanted to go boating. _Boating_. Honestly, they wanted to get one of those boats Hagrid uses for the first years and take a trip on the lake. It sounded stupid, and I had a library rendezvous with Scorpius, so I was all like "No way, I have Potions homework". But Carrie, in a surprisingly stalker-y moment, 'reminded' me that I'd already done it. So I just told them I had to practise my piano and darted off towards the library.

**Monday, September 28****th****, 2021**

I didn't get to see Mr. Adorable today, but I did spend five hours practising, two and a half for today and two and a half for the time I said I was practising yesterday but was actually having revision time with Scorpius. (We _were_ actually revising for the exam in Divination, but come on, it's bloody _Divination_, not much studying is actually required)

**Tuesday, September 29****th****, 2021, In the MCR **

I'm having such a good day! I woke up two hours earlier than usual and met Scorpius in the MCR so he could hear me play.

"You're good." Seriously, that's all he said. I woke up at three thirty in the morning to play a twenty-minute song for him, and all he says is "_You're_ _good_"? I suppose he did wake up at three thirty as well, just to hear his girlfriend play the piano. But still. I have a sort of pouty face on.

"Fine, Rose. You're _really _good," he laughs and gives me a goofy grin, "I'm just sort of tired."

"That's all right. I'm awfully sorry that we had to wake up so early but the MCR gets booked up really fast during the day." Stupid and formal sounding, stupid and formal sounding! AGH! It's hard to transition from the peaceful bliss of music back to the real world.

"So, what was that song called again?" he asks me, as he adjusts his glasses on his nose.

"It was Für Elise. You know, by Beethoven? It's quite famous." He doesn't know Für Elise? Honestly?

And all he can say is;

"Who's Beethoven?"

Wizards need to get a life and join the culture loop. I mean, my dad doesn't know who Beethoven is, but then again, my dad doesn't even know how to turn the computer _on_, (Press the button! PRESS THE BIG ROUND BUTTON THAT SAYS "ON"!) not to mention that he still thinks that there are little people trapped in the telly. I wouldn't expect my grandparents to know who Beethoven is, either. But I thought that my peers were more in sync with Muggle culture. Nowadays, nobody over the age of thirty wears robes anymore, and parchment and quills have long since been replaced by cartridge pens and notebook paper.

"Beethoven was a Muggle composer. He wrote a lot of music, and he's rather well known in the Muggle world." How do I explain Beethoven to someone who doesn't know who he is?

"I don't really know much about classical music, or Muggle music, really. I like Muggle literature, and plays and I once saw a movie with my mum while my grandparents were on holiday in France, but classic wizarding music just about trumps anything Muggles could make." That's a little bit racist, I guess, but he means well. And some of the music that Muggles have made in the past has been really terrible… Honestly, Justin Bieber?

"I don't know about that. I love classical music, and all the best composers were Muggle."

"Can you play anything else?"

"No. I've only ever played classical. The other pianist in the Society, Toni, plays rock and pop sometimes, but I do always do the classical pieces."

"You should play songs with words, Rose. You could sing along."

"I don't sing. My voice is awful."

"That's not true." Actually, it's very true. I sound like a dying mandrake root.

"It is."

"Your voice is as pretty as you are, Ro. And if it makes you feel better, I can sing with you." Aww…

"Sing what?"

"My favorite song is _Hippogriff Hunt_, by Elves In Tea Cosies." Well, he does have good taste in music. The Elves are very kickass.

"Do you have the sheet music?"

"I figured that a stellar musician like you could play from memory." I do have ear training, but it's pretty rusty.

"I could, but it'll be a lot harder. And not nearly as smooth sounding."

"That's fine. Let's do it."

We spent the next hour together, with me playing and singing Scorpius's favorite songs and Scorpius singing along, shakily. His voice is high, though deeper than mine and when our two voices mix together, the result is a perfect combination. Even though he sounds like an alto girl and I sound like someone is killing me. We don't stop until five, when the rest of the Society comes in, ready to practise. Scorpius slips out, and I continue my concert piece and my scales, smiling widely at the thought of my glorious morning.

**Wednesday, September 30****th****, 2021**

Skipped lunch today. Carrie and Lou were kind of annoyed that I wasn't at lunch with them, but what can I say? Playing piano with my boyfriend is much more fun.

**Thursday, October 1****st****, 2021**

I have too much homework! I didn't start my essay yesterday, and I forgot to practise my concert song, so I have a million things to do. Yet it's just so damn _hard_ to focus on my homework when just outside the tower window, Carrie and Louise are having broom races.

**Friday, October 2****nd****, 2021**

I just had a very disturbing conversation with Carrie and Louise. We were walking back to the common room from charms, when Scorpius brushed by me in the hall. He was looking marvelous, as usual, and he smiled at me, in a covert sort of know, so no one would suspect anything. Of course, after he gave me the adorable "you are my girlfriend and you look great even though your hair is frizzy" smile, I started thinking about him. And apparently I spent the whole walk back to the tower engrossed in Scorpius thoughts and ignoring Carrie and Lou, because back at the tower, they insisted we have a girl talk.

Once we were in the dormitory, we all sat down our respective beds. I was about to open my book and read when suddenly, Louise coughed. It was one of those freaky-weird coughs that could be someone trying to say something in a cough (like loser) or could honestly just be someone coughing. I turned around to see if Lou was okay, and standing right behind me were Carrie and Lou. Carrie had her arms folded over her chest, and Lou was holding The Box.

Now, anything involving The Box is sure to be serious. The Box is a big, cardboard box (well, no duh.), covered in pink and gold sparkle-y paint, as well as photos of places we want to go. (It's Hawai'i for Lou, New Zealand for Carrie, and Croatia for me) Inside, it's filled with sweets. I don't think most students' parents realise that their children hoard their care package contents. We have several years' worth of sweets stored in that box, as well as a freshness charm.

Anyway, we only bring out the box during moments of extreme need. Like if the boy we fancy starts going out with someone else, or we fail a Transfiguration test.

"Yes?" I said, totally confused.

"We need to talk."

Lou and Carrie sat down on my bed, opened the box, and pulled out a package of chocolate biscuits from last term. Lou opened it with her teeth, and they crossed their legs and looked at me expectantly.

What is with my friends? They come over, tell me they want to talk, and then they expect me to initiate the conversation.

"So, what would you like to talk to me about?"

"Oof been i-norin us a lo la-ly, Ro." Louise starts, shoving a biscuit in her mouth. Once she finishes chewing, she begins again. "I mean, you've been ignoring us a lot lately, Rose."

"It's true, Rosie," Carrie continues,"you skived us off on Sunday. I know you did, Rose, because you tried to claim you had to do homework you've already finished, and then when I caught you on that lie, you said you needed to "practise" and dashed off. But Claire Finnigan says that she saw you in the library, chatting your head off with some _guy_." The venom in her voice is unmistakable.

"I was not. I went to the library after practise and I was talking to this one boy, but just to ask about where some books were. Why would you believe Crazed Finnigan over me? I'm your best friend!"

But the way Carrie and Lou are looking at me is heartbreaking, and now I'm certain. All my lies are going to come crashing down on my head, and it's going to be sometime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! It makes me write a lot faster after I get one of those emails in my inbox. After all, we're all writers here, and we all know how much easier it is to write when we know someone appreciates our work enough to comment on it.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, I'm a TERRIBLE updater. On the bright side, this chapter is longer than usual. And I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! As for Carrie and Louise's behavior, well, they are teenage girls. We're irrational, easily offended creatures. (this is true. I speak from experience). As for the chapter-I'm running on very little sleep. I just had dinner (leftovers, of course), and am now feeling the aftereffects of all that tryptophan. Please excuse any grammatical errors.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, October 4<strong>**th****, 2021 under the couch in the common room**

It's actually quite roomy down here. It isn't even dusty. I should come here more often, because it's so nice and private. No one can attempt to read over my shoulder down _here_.

Well. Carrie and Louise are being AWFUL! They won't talk to me. If I see them in the dormitory, they just ignore me and walk away. If I try to sit with them at dinner, they scoot away from me. Just because I skived off on them, like once. Okay, twice. I've had to resort to hanging out with Annika and Imogen, the other two Gryffindor girls in my year. They're kind of insane and more than a little bit annoying, but they're better than nothing.

Scorpius and I haven't seen each other all weekend. He had to go to detention all Saturday. (But it wasn't his fault! People are so mean to him because his granddad is such an arse, and used to be a Death Eater. And it doesn't help that his dad was a Death Eater too. And is also an arse(at least according to my dad, who is sort of biased.(okay, more than sort of)))

Anyway, Professor Stebbins can't stand him and gave him detention for telling some jerkface Hufflepuffs to bugger off. Sometimes Hufflepuffs are so mean! Everyone thinks that they're supposed to be nice and stuff, but that's just not true. They're supposed to have a good work ethic, never give up, and believe in equality. There's nothing in there about _niceness. _Sorry, OT. So, Stebbins decided that since all Hufflepuffs are nice and innocent, Scorpius was bullying them. This misconception ended in detention for poor Scorpius.

I have to go now, because Annika and Imogen are going down to have supper. It's barely evening! But if I don't go with them, I eat alone.

My life sucks.

**Monday, October 5****th****, 2021 Under the couch again. It's quite pleasant down here!**

I tried to apologise to Carrie and Lou, but they just huffed and marched away. Seriously. They were sitting together in the library, and I took advantage of the fact that they were together so I only had to apologise it once. (Does that make me a bad person? It's always embarrassing to apologise, but it's better to do it once than never at all.) Anyway, I walked up to them and started talking.

"Look, Carrie, Lou, I'm sorry that I've been an awful friend lately. I'm just very busy right now. You know that I have to practise a lot for the winter concert, and everything is just really hectic right now…"

Carrie snorted and Lou flipped me the bird. Then they both left. They left their books behind, so I waited for them to come back and get them. They never did. Do they really not want to see me that badly?

**Tuesday, October 6****th****, 2021 In the Dormitories, sans my nasty ex-friends (and annoying new ones)**

I feel gross. I ate, like, three monster biscuits from Gran's care package, and now I feel like I'm going to vomit. What does she put in those things?

I saw Scorpius this morning for another music-date. I checked out a whole bunch of popular sheet music, and he and I played. He's getting better at the piano.

I was trying to tell him that you have to move your hand and flip the page, but he wasn't having any of it.

"I thought that musicians had _page-turners_," Scorpius groaned, "so that they didn't have to worry about missing a beat."

"Real musicians _don't _have to worry about missing a beat. They can turn the page and play at the same time." I gave him a smug smile and proceeded to turn the page and play at the same time.

He snorted and we snogged for a little bit. Then we went (separately) to breakfast.

I played Exploding Snap with Annika and Imogen. They aren't very good. I beat them. Carrie always beat _me. _I always figured winning Exploding Snap for once would be more fun. It isn't.

Excuse me while I go and regurgitate those monster biscuits. Apparently, though I read the note, I didn't realise that they have _goat milk _in them. Ugh. Who puts goat milk in biscuits? I didn't even know that Gran and Granddad had a goat.

**Wednesday, October 7****th****, 2021 In the Common Room. Again.**

Now Carrie and Lou won't even talk to me at all. Carrie somehow convinced Al to give me a message. (how she got him to do that, I don't even WANT to know.(it probably involved oogies))

So, Al came up to me and was all fake-smiley, like "Hey, Rosie!"

"Al, why the hell are you smiling at me like that?" I snapped at him. I was not in a mood to be fake-loved.

"I'm not smiling!" he replied, beatifically.

"Oh, really? Then what's that thing on your face?" I glared at him (Gran has taught me well)

The smile dropped off his abnormally pale skin in a flash. He started fidgeting with his red jumper, until he cracked.

"Caroline asked me to give you a message." He gulped, like he was afraid someone was going to hear him and smack him.

"Why doesn't she just talk to me herself? She is so overreacting, Al, I hope you realise that. And by the way, you are MY cousin, so you have to take my side in our fight. Especially because I'm right." Oops…Did I just say that?

"Err…" Al looked at me like I'm a lunatic, which I am most certainly not. Sort of. Only sometimes…

"Moving on. What did Carrie want you to tell me?" Now, not only will my best friend not talk to me, she wants me to talk to her through my cousin. UGH.

"Well, erm, Caroline said that since you have clearly found new, better friends, and hove shown no interest in apologising, that she and Louise are, er, formally ending their friendship with you. Sorry." He looked embarrassed, and darted off. He was probably afraid that I was going to start yelling at him. Typical.

I still can't believe them! I thought that _they_ were ignoring _me_, not the other way around. They're the ones who were incredibly rude and walked away when I tried to apologise!

**Friday, October 9****th****, 2021 CoM**

Now Carrie and Louise won't even look at me. I don't know what I did. Just last week they were giving me an "intervention" and now they refuse to acknowledge my presence. I don't even know what I did. All I did was ignore them. A little bit. They have the right to be totally pissed off. But not so much that they ignore my forever.

At least Hagrid still loves me. I just got an O on the last exam.

**Saturday, October 10****th****, 2021 MCR**

I WILL NEVER HANG OUT WITH ANNIKA AND IMOGEN EVER AGAIN! They are the most disturbing , disgusting people in the world!

Here's what happened. I was sitting in the MCR, looking at sheet music, minding my own business, when Annika and Imogen came in. They insist upon calling themselves and others by really stupid nicknames, such as Anni (sans the e that normal Annies add to their name) and Im. Basically, their formula is to take the first couple letters of a name, and call someone that. Only that. They won't use other names, even if you ask them. So now and forevermore, I will always be _Ro._ The occasional Ro is okay. It's endearing. Being called Ro 24/7, with a sprinkling of Ro-Ros (ugh) is NOT okay.

So, in the MCR. Right. They walked over to the computer, and spent like, ten minutes trying to turn it on. (_Somebody_ didn't pay attention in Muggle Studies…) When they finally got it on, they went straight to some wizarding site. I think it's such a waste going to wizarding sites. The computer should be used to connect to the Muggle world, and used to research and learn about Muggle topics. Like Beethoven. They should be looking at Beethoven's Wikipedia page, that's what I'm saying.

So I continued to look at sheet music, trying to pretend that I wasn't there. They were giggling like mad. I was getting more and more annoyed with them. Finally I got up and went over to them.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Imogen turned around and looked at me, her brown eyes wide. She was giggling hard, and kept playing with the alice band in her hair. "You have to see, Ro-Ro, he's so dishy…." She giggled, again. You'd think she'd find some new way of acting pleased.

"I want to marry him!" Annika shrieked, which sets off a whole new wave of giggles.

"We can both marry him," Imogen replied, and after looking at me, she added "Ro too."

"Marry who?" I said, grouchily.

"Him!" Annika screeched, and she lets me look at the computer screen.

It was the most horrible sight I've ever seen in my life.

My dad is wearing an ugly sombrero. He is not wearing a shirt. He is also wearing a Speedo. A neon orange, polka-dotted Speedo. At the top of the page, it reads "Ron Weasley Fans Unite!", and below that there is a text blurb inviting me to "explore their vast fanart galleries" and "read the Ron-inspired fantasy stories" that the website offers.

I want to die now. I can't believe that something like this exists. I really, really, REALLY can't believe that anyone could write a "fantasy story" inspired my dad.

So, as I was about to into a coma from the shock, Annika asked:

"Well? Isn't it sexy?"

I just stood there, trying to find words. Finally, I said. "Annika, do you know who I am?"

"You're Ro." She responded, nonchalantly.

"That's short for Rose!" Imogen added, trying to be helpful. (Yeah, right.)

"Do you know my last name?" I attempt to ask, still trying to erase the image from my mind.

"No." Annika shrugged, like my last name doesn't matter. Though sometimes I try to pretend not to be, you know, all about my last name and my stupid parents(They were teenagers with a death wish who got super lucky, that's ALL(okay, maybe that's not all. But I prefer not to dwell too much on my parents' "great deeds", because then everything I do seems pathetic by comparison.))

"Well, it's WEASLEY." This does not get the effect I was looking for.

"You know him!" Annika cried out.

"You're related to him!" Imogen was ecstatic.

"Yes, he's my father." Are they not getting that seeing your dad in a Speedo is disgusting?

"You're so lucky to have such a dishy dad." Annika said this with all sincerity. Seriously? SERIOUSLY?

"Your mum is such a slapper, though. I don't know why your dad married her." Imogen doesn't even flinch when calling my mother a slapper and then, making it even worse, Annika says:

"I know! Especially when he could have me!"

I walk away in disgust.

"Bye, Ro! We'll see you at dinner!" They call after me.

Thus, I will never consort with them. Again.

Actually, I lied. As I have no other real options, I probably will hang out with them again.

How could anyone call _Mum_ a slag? She's, well, _Mum. _She wears cozzies with little skirts on them, like the old ladies do, to hide her upper thighs. It's not because there's anything particularly _wrong_, with her thighs, (besides the fact that she's like, forty), but that it's "unladylike" to let anyone see your thighs. (Tell that to Roxy and her short-shorts.)

**Monday, October 12****th****, 2021**

Erm…

I just talked to Lily. And what a strange conversation it was, too.

She just came up to me, and said "Hello, Rosie. How is your life?" And I was all like "what the hell?" because honestly, who says that?

And then she started cackling like a madwoman, and she ran away, laughing heartily. Her bum was rather square-looking, like she had a book stuck in there.

Hmm. I suppose I'm not the only one.

Though I would never run around like that in public.

She's a strange one, our Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R :-)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Umm... I'm not really sure what to say after going so long without updating, although I did have a good reason! My family's expecting another little _addition_, so we're adding on to the house and there's construction everywhere, not to mention my almost-toddler little sister had really bad pneumonia all through January. Also, I've decided that I was taking way too long with this story. Nobody writes in their journal EVERY DAY (well, I don't. I don't have time, honestly, though I try.). So each chapter will have a month's worth of journal entries, spread out over all of the weeks in that month. On a good note, this means longer chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, November 4<strong>**th****, 2021 really late at night in the dormitory**

Dear Diary,

Well. Sorry. I meant to write, but I didn't have the time. Mostly. There were a couple of times, but I spent most of those times with Scorpius. Or practising. Or spending time with my new friends, who aren't as good as my old ones, it's true, but aren't nearly as weird as I made them out to be before. It's true, Annika and Imogen have a crush on my dad. But they also have a crush on every male ever. I'm not even joking on this one-they go on fan sites for famous people, like my dad (although it's disturbing to think about my dad as a famous person) whenever they can get computer access. I've seen them go on fan sites for most of my uncles, and every time they insult whichever aunt is married to that uncle. I've also seen them go on fan sites for my parents' school friends, various wizarding celebrities and politicians (don't ask), and once, in a very weird twist, they went on a Dumbledore fan site. (he lives on in their stories, photos, and creepy videos, apparently). Last week they were obsessed with this guy on the Wizengamot, Harold Macallister, who has to be at least fifty. This week, they're obsessed with T.H.E. WiZard, this rapper-person from America who is only, like, seventeen. So, you never know. They also like every boy at our school, even the teachers, and will flirt with anything that moves. Including the ghosts, and the portraits. However, they are growing on me, especially as Caroline and Louise will still refuse to acknowledge my presence. They are also pretty decent friends, as far as friend-things go. I told them about Scorpius, and they were completely supportive, unlike other people I could name. Now they think I'm some sort of relationship guru, and they're always asking me about proper snogging technique and things like that. They like to listen to me practise, and they even create these weird little dances to go along with my music. It's nice. I think. It can get annoying. Hell, I don't really know. It's after midnight now so I suppose that it's not really Thursday anymore but I don't really care much right now even though I have practise again really early tomorrow plus lessons and I'm supposed to go do something with Scorpius tomorrow though I don't know what it is yet he said it's a surprise so I should probably stop writing soon so I don't look puffy-eyed when I see him and also because I don't want to fall asleep on top of the piano.

Bye,

Love Rose

**Saturday, November 6****th****, 2021 at lunch**

Sorry about last time. I was half-dead then. I also didn't address the Lily-weirdness, which I suppose you might want to know about. There really isn't much to say about Lily-she's a little bit out there, it's true, but she's always been like that. I think it comes from too many romantic novels-we used to steal them from Gran as children and read them with our other cousins late at night. She probably just wants me to get a boyfriend so I can give her "advice". (Thank God she doesn't know about Scorpius!)

**Tuesday, November 9****th****, 2021, in the lavatory**

Scorpius and I have been spending every single free moment in the MCR-when no one else is there, of course, which happens a lot more than you'd think. Annika and Imogen sometimes join us, but only rarely. It's just me and him, which is nice. More than nice, really-_wonderful_.

**Friday, November 12****th**** 2021 in the MCR**

We played more popular music today. The Fantastic Water Kelpies, Mr. Mandrake and the Mandragora, and Scorpius somehow dredged up the words to Ode to Joy-in German. So we were singing Ode to Joy in German, really awkwardly, because we don't know how to speak German, when suddenly, Scorpius stopped singing. His eyes got really big like he was freaked out, and he dived under the piano. I was completely confused for all of about a minute, until I heard the clicking sounds of heels in the corridor outside the classroom.

"Rose, is that you?" a voice called from the hallway. A face peeked around the doorframe-my mother's face.

"Mum? What are you doing here? And how did you find me?" I exclaimed, shocked.

"I was in Hogsmeade and I thought I'd come up and see you and Hugo. I was thinking that we could go for dinner down in the village. As for finding you, well, Neville said you'd probably be up here, practising. He and that American woman say you've been spending most of your time here lately." Mum entered the room fully and sat down beside me on the piano bench.

"Is that allowed?" I asked, glancing under the piano at Scorpius, who was looking at me with a slightly amused expression on his face. "I mean, it isn't a Hogsmeade weekend, and Hugo's not in third year."

"I already cleared it with Minerva-she said it would be all right as long as you two are back at the castle before ten o'clock," Mum replied, smiling at me, "and besides, I haven't seen you two in months. Your father and I are getting lonely, with you and Hugo both away at school." This is very un-Mumlike behaviour-she and Dad never came to see us last year, when Hugo was a first year.

"I don't know, Mum, I'm practising right now, and the winter concert is just a month away." I motion to the piano and the piles of sheet music that Scorpius brought for us to play.

"The Fantastic Water Kelpies: Life Is Just A Swim? Are you playing that in the winter concert?" Mum smiled more intensely as she said this, picking up the sheet music and pretending to read the notes. (I say pretending because Mum can't read music)

"Well, no, but I'm honing my skills. They're quite fast and it helps train me to move my hands faster." Lie. Major lie. If I need to practice anything, it's my insistence on holding the staccatos too long in _Floodwaters_, which is my main concert piece. It's a really cool piece too, because it tells a story in the music about the Great Flood of 1382, when the village of Dragonbrook was flooded and destroyed by French wizards in an attempt to force the English Wizarding government to give back the French witch they were holding captive. There's a part during the bridge where all of the members of the theatre club (they're doing a dance to accompany the music) have died, and they start to sink, and they really look dead, thanks to this charm we got from the Charm Club, and, well, it's really brilliant. Anyway, back to my mother.

"Nonsense, Rosie! I've seen you play, and your hands are very fast. Fast enough, I think. Besides, you're clearing working yourself too hard. Neville told me that you spend nearly all your time alone up here in the Muggle Culture Room, and while I know that you value your Muggle heritage, enough is enough! Hugo tells me that you hardly ever talk to Caroline and Louise anymore. That's not healthy, Rosie. I know you're hurting right now-I heard from James that you had a boyfriend-no, he didn't tell me who, just that it was a boy in your year-but he broke up with you-no, Rose, I didn't tell your father-and I know it hurts to be rejected by a boy that you care about, but you must know that shutting the world out is not the right way to deal with your unhappiness!" Mum's cheeks are pink after this little outburst, and she puts her hand over mine in what is clearly meant as a comforting gesture.

"Mum, I'm fine. Really, I am. Carrie and Louise and I are just having some communication issues, that's all, and it has nothing to do with a boy!" I responded. Unfortunately, this just inflamed the issue.

"Rose, people change when they get older. It doesn't have anything to do with you. Friendships deteriorate and grow on their own, and there's often nothing you can do about it. But putting everything into a relationship to deal with it, especially at your age, will only end in tragedy." Wait, what? Mum is in full-on parenting mode, and it's scarily intense.

"Mum, what are you talking about?" I replied, completely bewildered. My mum seems to have invented a story in her head about what's been happening lately.

"I know you're a big teenager now, and you think I don't understand you, darling, but I do. It's clear what's been happening here. Your friendships with Caroline and Louise were breaking down, and you felt like you weren't in control. So you cut those friendships off entirely, to prove to yourself that you were in charge of your life. Then, you threw everything that you used to put into those friendships into your relationship with this mystery boy, as a coping mechanism because you were shattered by the loss of your closest friendships, but when he ended things, you had no one to turn to and you withdrew into yourself, becoming more and more solitary." Mum looked at me knowingly.

I just stared at her. How the hell did she get that? From Uncle Neville, who's obviously been spying on us (like we didn't know that already), from Hugo, the little rat, and from James, who probably told her about Scorpius (thank God he didn't tell her his name!), though I never thought he was such snitch.

"It'll be all right, Rosie. And I did lie a bit before-I intentionally came up to the school to talk to you after Neville told your father and I how lonely you've seemed lately. And Hugo won't be coming to dinner with us-just you and me, our own little Girl's Night Out." Her smiles are so earnest it hurts.

I know my mother loves me. But I do wonder how much of her sudden involvement in my personal life is based on guilt. She didn't spend much time with me last summer, because she was busy at work. This probably wouldn't have bothered me so much if she hadn't had to cancel our annual trip to the seaside because of her case. Oh well. Maybe we'll get dessert.

**Friday, November 12****th**** 2021 in my dorm after dinner with Mum**

Shit! I left Scorpius under the piano!

**Sunday, November 14****th****, 2021**

Scorpius accepted my apology for leaving him under the piano. Went to the Owlery with Annika and Imogen. They were spying on the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. They have a crush on the captain. Typical.

**Wednesday, November 17****th****, 2021**

Haven't seen Scorpius around lately. I wonder where he's been.

**Friday, November 19****th****, 2021, with my friends in the library**

I told Annika and Imogen about the dishy guys in the HoM textbook. They've been staring at them for the past hour, giggling about the tights on the medieval wizards and applying copious amounts of make-up. Imogen just grabbed me and she and Annika are now giving me a "sexy makeover". In the library. Apparently, the irony is lost on them.

Oh no.

Carrie and Louise just walked past us, at the very moment when Imogen was rubbing glittery stuff onto my eyelids and Annika was proclaiming "you're so glamourous, Ro-ro!"

Carrie shot me a look of utter loathing, and Louise rolled her eyes. Then they proceeded to have an extremely loud conversation.

"Well, Lou, I don't know about you, but I think that a library ought to remain a place of _learning_, not a place for slaggy girls to play beauty parlour." Caroline imbued her words with so much venom that I could almost feel them bite me.

"They are learning, Carrie. They're learning how to get dressed for work when they grow up." Louise leans against a bookshelf and smirks.

"If they want to work as _prostitutes_." Caroline whispers the last word, but it's loud enough for everyone around us to hear.

"That's the only work they'll be able to get." Louise says, and they flounce away, leaving everyone around us to stare in their wake.

Annika and Imogen are oblivious as they continue to make me over, but my stomach hurts. I know I lied, and I guess I deserved some of the other stuff before, but that? That was cruel, and completely undeserved. How can they suddenly hate me so much?

**Tuesday, November 22****nd****, 2021, in Divination**

I wish I had this class with Scorpius. He's been busy every morning this week, and I miss him. Professor Trelawney is making tea again-what does she use in that stuff, elephant dung?

**Friday, November 26****th****, 2021, in the dormitory**

Tomorrow's a Hogsmeade weekend. Scorpius hasn't asked me, so I'm going to go shopping with Annika and Imogen, but still. Why hasn't he asked me? I haven't seen him at all this week, except for in the corridors between lessons, and at mealtimes when he sits at a different table than me anyway.

**Saturday, November 27****th****, 2021 Three Broomsticks**

Annika and Imogen are the best shopping buddies ever. It's not that they're particularly good at shopping, per se, (They are actually quite bad at haggling and seem content to pay full price)but they are good at knowing what looks best on a person. I've learnt a lot about color palettes and fabric types, and while it's true that this is completely ridiculous knowledge to retain, it's useful! Apparently, I am a Summer, and while I am not entirely sure what this means, I do know that the colors Annika and Imogen picked for me look really good. The skirts are shorter than I usually buy, but they're not obscene. My mum wouldn't mind me wearing them, I'm sure. I might still have to hide them from my dad, though. Anyway, Annika's coming back right now with our butterbeers, so I should probably put this away now. I've had such a good day that it almost made me forget that my supposed boyfriend didn't ask me to go on a date with him. In fact, he wasn't even here today. Well.

**Sunday, November 29****th****, 2021 in the MCR**

Now I know why Scorpius didn't ask me to Hogsmeade! He was learning to play the piano! Granted, it was just one piece, Für Elise (he remembered our conversation!), and it wasn't the actual one Beethoven wrote, but one of those dumbed-down Easy-Player versions. But STILL! He played it and said he was sorry he hadn't been around much lately, but it was because he'd been practising so he could show me and be good! And even though he wasn't good by any sort of standards, I think that he is the very best pianist (and boyfriend) in the whole world! Even if he looked at his hands too much, which you should never do because it'll slow you down. I'm going to stop writing now so I can go snog my wonderful boyfriend!

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R, my lovely internet friends. Tell me what you think of my Hermione-I always have trouble writing her, and I'd really like to know how you felt about her characterization. Concrit is super-welcome!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I ended this yesterday, because I really needed to move on and I had to end it somehow. Then I got a review (it was kind of obnoxious, to tell the truth) about how bad that ending was. And I thought "no it wasn't, it was depressing but interesting!". So I actually read what I had written. Wow. Bad. So I rewrote the ending. It's a cheesy new ending, true, but this story has oozed cheesed since its conception. It's fitting, I think. There may be a sequel to this, someday. Maybe. No promises made. Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, and following, and enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, December 1<strong>**st**** 2021 my comfy dorm bed**

I have a headache. Ick. Scorpius and I had the BEST time Sunday! We did a duet and he was awkward, but he managed not to bump into my hands too often. Carrie and Louise haven't done anything lately, but it's only been a few days. I'm sure they'll manage something bitchy by the end of the week. Imogen and Annika and I are going to the Quidditch Pitch to watch the Gryffindor team practice. It's raining and it's sure to be freezing but Annika says that just makes it more exciting. Sometimes that girl really disturbs me. Plus, I just got a new raincoat. It's blue and green and very cute. I don't want anyone to read this-last time I noticed that the diary was in a slightly different position than it was before. I'm going to put it in my trunk's secret compartment, just in case.

**Thursday, August 30****th****, 2040 **

I never knew Mum was this interesting! I'm Claire Malfoy, age eleven and one month, and I found this a couple hours ago when Mum and Dad were getting their old school stuff out of the attic. The curriculum hasn't changed too much since they were in school, and Mum is so careful with her stuff that her trunk is still in great shape. I found this wedged in the hidden compartment when I was trying to find a place to put all the underwear Dad insists that I'll need. I thought there were house-elves for laundry, so who knows? I knew my grandparents weren't (and still aren't, honestly) terribly fond of one another, but my dad's parents love my mum and my mum's parents (Grandad especially) really like my dad. I suppose that Grandad had to accept Mum's relationships sometime. I've never met anyone called Caroline or Louise (well, not the ones in here), so they must not have ever made up with Mum. But, I do know Annika and Imogen! Annika, who won't let me call her aunt, because apparently that ages her, used to model knickers. Now she hosts a programme called "Simply Annie" and tells women how to be more attractive. It usually involves her special brand of "shaping knickers". She always gets me cosmetics for Christmas. Imogen, who also won't let me call her aunt (or Mrs.), writes for Witch Weekly. She interviews famous people and has nearly as many kids as my great-grandmother did. I see both of them a lot, and Imogen's daughter Marianne is my best friend. Mum is a professional concert pianist. She performs for Muggles and wizards and in the summers, my sisters Ellie and Meg and I travel with her and Dad to concerts. My dad works for the Department of International Magical Relations. He talks to foreign wizards and negotiates trade agreements and things like that. I find that kind of boring, honestly. I want to own a bookstore when I grow up, like Flourish and Blotts but with storybooks and picture books and novels to read for fun, not school. My aunt Lily acts rather strangely here, and my mum couldn't have known it back then, but she got pissed last New Year's and told my parents that she'd set them up. She was inspired by Emma Woodhouse. Why you'd want to be _like_ Emma Woodhouse is beyond me but second-year aunt Lily was into it. I hope I don't get crazy when I'm a second year! I'm starting Hogwarts in two days and I can't wait! I think I'll bring this diary with me, but I won't tell Mum. She might get embarrassed but I like getting to know my mother in a different light. It's nice to remember that she was a kid once too, doing embarrassing things and lying to her parents.

Maybe she won't be too angry when she hears about how Ellie and I set fire to the doghouse!

-Claire


	15. Sequel Preview

**Nope, this isn't a real update (kinda). Sorry! But the first chapter of a sequel has been posted, with the second chapter coming soon. It takes place ten years after TRD and is a "meet the parents" fic inspired by a review from "doctoral". Rose is older, and it's not in diary-format, but I think her voice is still the same, if older and more matured. But since you can't post an authors-note only chapter (with good reason, I think), here's an exclusive cut scene from the sequel.**

* * *

><p>I'm not a party person. Not really, anyway. I'm only here as a favor to Al, not that he appreciates it. He's flirting with a blonde in the corner.<p>

Ugh, I need to go to the bar.

Generally, I drink beer, and as a fairly boring drinker, I like ordinary bitter. But today, I need some vodka. I lost out on a great gig at a hotel to another pianist, and while my expenses are low (I'm a witch, I don't have to pay for electricity or transportation), the higher salary looked great. At least these Ministry parties have open bars. There's no one at the bar right now, too, so I don't even have to wait for my drink. Score! But by the time I reach the bar, there's a man there. I stand behind him, but he doesn't notice me until he turns around and by then it's too late. There's already gin on my dress.

"Shit! I'm so sorry! _Scourgify_!" he says, pointing his wand at my chest. I trip towards him, shocked by the sensation of the wetness drying (Oh, why, why do I have that ridiculous klutz gene?) and my boobs knock his wand out of his hand.

"Now I'm sorry!" I joke awkwardly. He stands up and laughs, and then I see his face. _Seriously_? It's Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius and I went out almost all of fourth year, in secret, of course, because of our families, although I think some of it was for drama. Going out with him wasn't the best decision I ever made-it cost me some friendships, and my relationship with James has never been quite the same-but he was my first boyfriend and my first kiss, and we got along well. Extremely well.

Being apart for the entire summer put a damper on our relationship, in addition to the whole secrecy thing. We split mutually the first week of fifth year. I remember it particularly vividly because Lily spent the entire month of September buying me things. I feel like she knew. I don't how she knew, but I'm sure she knew.

Now he's standing in front of me, looking surprised.

"Rose? Rose Weasley? I didn't know you worked for the Ministry?" he smiles at me in a friendly way, so I smile back. It's not like our break-up was angry or anything, so we should be friendly, right? Ex-boyfriends don't have to be your enemies. I mean, look at Mum and Viktor Krum. They get along okay. It's not like they go on holiday together, but they talk at parties.

"No, I don't, I'm here with my cousin. Al, I mean, I have a lot of cousins, but Al's the one I'm currently with. Well," I say, pointing at Al and the blonde, who, by the way, is wearing a really pretty blue dress, "technically I'm with him. I'm a professional pianist." I add, because he knows about my piano, or at least he did, so I figure, he might care. A little bit, you know, as exes who are friends might care about each others' careers.

"That's right! You loved piano, and you were always really good. I bet you're even better now." He's still smiling.

"So, what do you do?" Keep the conversation flowing, keep it flowing naturally!

"Oh, I work for the Department of International Magical Communications. It's mostly boring, not like piano." He moves a little closer to me.

"I don't think so! It must be fascinating. And I reckon you're really good at it too. Probably brilliant." Am I flirting? No! Don't flirt with ex-boyfriends!

Well...maybe I'll flirt a little. Just a little. I mean, he doesn't seem repulsed, and we always had great conversations...

Tonight is looking up. Maybe I won't need that vodka after all.

* * *

><p><strong>It's called "A Rose-y Engagement", and you should check it out! :-)<strong>


End file.
